Fall of a kingdom
by James S-310
Summary: A story after the events of the chapter the chalice, Ky dosen't trust the king McCann but Maya dosen't believe him, it will be KyXMaya at the end. This is not my best work, sorry .


**Fall of a kingdom**

**(A/N: in the episode of the chalice, Maya fell in love of the king Kieran McCann and Ky feels jealous of this, You'll know the rest by reading it.)**

_Back at the monastery_

-"He's just amazing and handsome." Maya started to argue while Ky and Boomer were getting out of the X-scaper.

-"And I believe he likes me too, it's amazing!" Maya continued saying.

-"What it will be amazing is when I'll ripe your spine and beat you to death with it." Ky whispered.

-"What's wrong with you Ky?" Maya asked annoyed.

-"Nothing but haven't you think that he might be plotting something?" Ky asked Maya.

-"Or you're just jealous?" Maya said.

-"No I'm not!" Ky said.

-"Yes you are! Why don't you just go away from my life?!" Maya shouted angry and both Ky and Boomer were shocked.

-"Ky…I'm sorry I didn't…" Maya said trying to redeem what she said before.

-"No, I understand. I'm going." Ky said depressed as he made his way out of the monastery.

-"Ky! Wait…" Maya said.

-"Wait Maya, he needs some time alone." Boomer said as he and Maya saw Ky going deep into the forest.

-"What does she see in that dork of McCann? Obviously is not because he's rich, Maya was never that kind of girl." Ky said to himself.

-"I bet that king is planning something else, I need to find out what." Ky said as he started to run to an unknown direction.

The next morning, Maya went to the main room of the X-scaper to have some breakfast but she only saw Mookee and Boomer.

-"Morning guys, do you know where's Ky?" Maya said.

-"I thought he came back last night but he didn't." Boomer said.

-"I think I hurt his feelings yesterday, it's my fault he left." Maya said.

Meanwhile in the forest near the castle of the king McCann, Ky was spying on the king, trying not to be discovered, Ky was wearing a pair of shoulder protections, two large bracelets that each one had a hidden blade for protection, a utility belt and half of his face couldn't be seen because a dark hood was covering it. Ky followed the king to a secret room inside the castle, when he spotted the king talking to one of his guards, Ky noticed many people locked inside cages, the king was holding them and turned them into slaves.

-"I knew he was up to something." Ky whispered as he was making his way out of the castle until one of the guards spotted him and he was about to raise the alarm but Ky knocked him out before the alarm would sound.

-"That was close, wait are those…?" Ky said as he watched Maya and Boomer in the entrance of the castle, the king McCann had invited them.

-"That's just great, that damn asshole invited my team to who knows what." Ky said but many guards had spotted him and they arrested him. Downstairs while the king, Maya and Boomer were talking, one of the guards went to inform the king.

-"My king, we have apprehended an intruder, we're waiting for your command in the execution." The guard said.

-"Very well, I'll be joining you now." The king said.

-"You're going to attend a prisoner?" Boomer asked.

-"That is correct." The king McCann said.

-"Can we go with you?" Maya asked.

-"Of course my dear." The king said as he grabbed Maya's hand and make her blush. When they arrived at the execution arena, Maya and Boomer waited in the second floor while the king went to the top of the tower were the prisoners were executed by hanging them from the neck, then the prisoner walked to the edge of the tower.

-"This is a lesson to show to every tyrant who challenges my kingdom." The king said as he started to remove the hood from the prisoner, when the hood was removed Maya and Boomer were shocked when they saw that the prisoner was Ky.

-"So you're gonna kill me so there won't be anybody to talk about your little collection of slaves down there right?" Ky said as the king was putting the rope in his neck.

-"It won't matter, soon you'll be dead." The king said.

-"I don't think so." Ky said as he secretly used the hidden blades from his wrists and cut the ropes that was holding his hands, he punched the king to stun him and he jumped from the tower to the ground using the rope as the breaks for the fall, Ky took advantage of the moment and destroyed the ground to release every slave that was imprisoned in the cells.

-"Are those slaves?" Boomer said when every slave was leaving their cells.

-"Yep, seems the king was doing some nasty job." Ky said as he was putting his hood back on.

-"Well, you were right all the time Ky." Boomer said.

-"Thanks Boomer, it's nice to see someone back me up." Ky said as he was looking to Maya, luckily for her Ky's hood was covering his eyes so she didn't see the look he was giving her. Later the team Stax was chasing the king, who was escaping, but he entered in a room that was locked and two elite guards were guarding the door.

-"We need to pass those guards." Boomer said as he, Ky and Maya were hiding behind the wall.

-"Okay we need a plan, Ky you go to the…" Maya was saying.

-"Maya, I know what the fucking plan is! Now you better let me do my job!" Ky said interrupting Maya, he obviously sounded pissed. Without losing time, Ky knocked the two guards and they reached the room where the king was waiting for them, armed with a sword.

-"You're late." The king said.

-"Kieran, why are you doing this?" Maya asked disappointed.

-"Well my dear Maya, these are my business and none of you will interfere." The king claimed until Ky demanded a duel between him and the king, at the end Ky defeated the king but he didn't kill him.

-"Tell me something kid, why you didn't killed me." The king said while he was on the ground defeated.

-"Because I'm not like you." Ky said as he left with Maya and Boomer.

-"Well time to go home!" Boomer said as he was entering the X-scaper, Ky was about to enter too but Maya wanted to talk to him for a minute.

-"Ky, can I talk to you for a second?" Maya asked.

-"If you're going to yell at me because I defeated the charming king of your dreams, I rather not to talk to you." Ky said making his way to the X-scaper, but Maya grabbed him from his wrist, Ky could easily used the hidden blade from his wrist and stabbed it in Maya's hand but he didn't.

-"Ky please listen to me! I…I'm sorry, I should have trusted you and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, you had all the right to be mad at me, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry." Maya said.

-"That's…okay." Ky said and before he could go, Maya took his hood off and kissed him, leaving him totally shocked.

-"And…that…is…for?" Ky said barely because he was still shocked.

-"Because I love you." Maya said.

-"I love you too." Ky said and he and Maya shared another kiss.

-"Time to go home." Ky said.

-"Yeah and you really need to change your outfit, you look like an assassin." Maya said obviously joking with Ky.

THE END.


End file.
